1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, particularly, a package type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a case where a device manufactured by electrically connecting a plurality of semiconductor dies by packaging the dies on a circuit board or by making a plurality of semiconductor dies cooperate even though these are not electrically connected.
For example, a conventional photocoupler has a light emitting element 100 as a first semiconductor die and a light receiving element 101 as a second semiconductor die as shown in FIG. 15. The light emitting element 100 and the light receiving element 101 are electrically connected to leads 103 through bonding wires 102. Furthermore, the light emitting element 100 and the light receiving element 101 are sealed with a transparent resin layer 104 and further sealed with mold resin 105 blocking light. It is noted that the light emitting element 100 and the light receiving element 101 are not electrically connected.
In this photocoupler, an inputted electrical signal is converted into a light signal at the light emitting element 100 and this light makes the light receiving element 101 conductive, thereby completing signal transmission.
The relevant technology is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-94142.
In recent years, however, there is a demand for a smaller and thinner semiconductor device. Therefore, the invention provides a semiconductor device with high reliability and smaller size and a method of manufacturing the same.